Souls On Fire
by Noxid Anamchara
Summary: Jo swallowed back the emotion that had risen in her throat and leaned against the door frame. When Dean sang, when he truly sang, nothing in the world compared to it. [AU]


**Noxi**: I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would say I put this _after _the fall of the angels but Jo's here so its still AU. Enjoy!

_Supernatural _belongs to Kripke and the CW

* * *

Grounded

She stopped; hands pressed to her hips, and surveyed the counter littered with bottles and utensils, cooking ware that had never been used, before huffing. She'd worked in that damn roadhouse for _years _and she didn't have it?

God her mom was sure to be laughing at her.

And then she heard them in the living room, the tv silent, but not Dean.

"_How I wish_," he rumbled softly, his voice the only thing carrying in the silence of the house, "_how I wish you were here_." She stepped into the kitchen doorway and found him lying on the couch, feet on the armrest, and Mary sitting on his chest. She was mesmerized by his voice and she couldn't blame her.

"_We're just two lost souls_," he crooned even softer, as Mary leaned forward onto her tiny palms, her eyes glued to his lips, "_swimming in a fish bowl, year after year_." Jo swallowed back the emotion that had risen in her throat and leaned against the door frame.

When Dean sang, when he _truly_ sang, nothing in the world compared to it.

"_Running over the same old ground_. _What have we found?_" Her chest clenched as she watched him reach up and smooth back the soft curls around her face, his features softening as he watched her closely.

"_Same old fears_," he sang lowly, eyes taking in every inch of Mary as if he needed to memorize her, as if he had to know she were right there and he could lose her at any moment. Of course, that was always possible thought unlikely.

"_Wish you were here_," he whisper-sang as Mary grabbed his face, and as her fingers rubbed over his stubble she giggled and fell toward him, laughing as she buried her face in his neck. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her firmly, pulling her close.

Jo didn't know she could love him more until this moment, didn't know she could love _anyone_ more with each passing day. But she was beginning to prove herself wrong. She loved Dean more and more as each day passed and as she watched him with Mary.

He loved Mary, with everything that was within him, probably more than her. And that made her love him even more fiercely.

Maybe other women wouldn't want a family like that, but she knew Dean. Knew what Mary meant to him. And she wouldn't have him any other way. That would always be one of the things she loved most about him.

But she could see in his eyes, and she knew from the song, that something was off. Just as it had been all week, since he'd tried to make his last call.

"You should call him again," she said suddenly, stepping out into the light. Dean didn't move but Mary's head jerked at the sound of her voice. A smile lit up her face as her eyes landed on Jo, the recognition lighting up her features, and the love in her belly burned hotter. She watched as Mary crawled over Dean's face, reaching out for her and she smiled.

Jo leaned over the couch, her hair cascading in waves around Dean. She leaned forward and brushed her nose with Mary's before kissing her forehead and her chest warmed as Mary laughed, falling back against Dean's chest. He grunted as her weight fell against him and Jo looked down.

She watched as his gaze darkened, the green almost black in her shadow.

"Did I scare you?" she whispered, as Mary continued to pull at his shirt collar, baring the his skin, flashing her with sensitive flesh that she so loved to tease. There was a heavy pause as his eyes gazed of her neck.

"No," he murmured huskily, "heard your huffing and puffing stop soon as I started singing. Knew you were watching," he murmured. She watched the smile lift up his lips and his eyes gleam. She bit her lip to stop the smile before smacking him playfully on the shoulder, her fingers curling in his button-down.

"Is that so?" she murmured, leaning down until her lips were just barely touching his.

Her pulse quickened as their breath mingled hot in the space between them. She could feel his lips trembling in the space between them. Or was that hers?

And then his hand came up to wrap firmly around her neck, fingers tangling in her hair, pulling just at her scalp sending a tingling sensation down to her toes. She sighed desperately, her eyes closing. She was lost.

She pressed her lips to his, hands grasping at his face, pulling him closer. She breathed deep, his stubble scratching at the pads of her fingers as she caressed his throat. She smiled, remembering the feel of that elsewhere.

His tongue swept out over her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him, his hand pressing harder, their lips finding each other faster.

And then giggling erupted around them as Mary fell on the back of her head knocking their teeth together. Dean groaned beneath her, shifting his head to the side exposing his neck.

Mary giggled harder, tugging at her hair, her laughter becoming infectious. She laughed breathlessly, still feeling the warmth simmering low in her belly. She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Dean's neck, relishing in the subtle growl that vibrated his throat.

She pushed back, letting her fingers trail across his scalp, through his hair.

"Dammit Jo," he muttered as she pulled Mary into her arms, smirking at the way his voice hitched. Jo watched as Mary's eyes lit up and her fingers curled in her hair as it fell across her chest. And then she fell into her chest, her tiny arms wrapping around her neck and her face burying against her throat. She buried in close, gurgling. Jo slipped around the edge of the couch and sat in front of Dean, feeling his arm come up around her waist.

"You need to call him Dean," she said softly, watching as Mary settled against her chest, her eyes drifting closed. She leaned back against Dean, pressing her nose to Mary's head, breathing deep. She smelled like soap and innocence. Like leather and engine grease. She smelled like _theirs_.

Dean's fingers grazed over the stretch of bared skin at her side, sending goosebumps over her arms. Mary shifted closer, already asleep despite her attempts to separate them both.

"Dean." She glanced down at him to catch the curl of his lip. She sighed, placing a hand on his chest. "Dean," she said softer, "you need to talk to him." He sat up, swinging his legs to the ground.

"He don't wanna talk," he grumbled, rubbing at his face, "then we don't talk." She took a deep breath and pulled her leg up next to him, letting Mary slide down her arm to rest in the bow of her leg. She didn't even stir as Jo rested her chin on his shoulder, squishing them both.

"He's your brother," she murmured into his ear, rubbing Mary's arm methodically. "You both need each other, just as you always have. You can't go on not talking to him." He avoided looking at her by glancing around the house, swallowing heavily.

Just like them both to be this stubborn. _Winchesters_.

"Well if you're going to be a jerk about it then I'm going out," she said standing up, scooping Mary up.

"What?" His hand gripped her elbow and she turned, seeing the curiosity in his eyes, setting the green alight. Suddenly she didn't want to go out anymore, and the salt wasn't so important. "Where ya going?" She leaned down, slipping Mary into his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Out," she whispered. She went to the door, slipping into her boots, listening as he rose from the couch behind her.

"Jo." She smiled, knowing he'd turn that voice onto her eventually. She slipped her jacket around her shoulders, the gun pressing against her side comfortably. "_Jo_," he murmured, tugging on her jeans, pulling her against his back.

She wiggled her hips and laughed at the groan he loosed. "You keep pullin' that shit and you aren't going anywhere," he growled from behind her.

"I have to," she conceded with a laugh, "we're out of salt." She turned in time to see Dean's look of disbelief.

"Bullshit." She tossed her head back and couldn't stop from laughing. "You want that pot roast?" He licked his lips appreciatively and she nearly took off her clothes right there.

"We got rock salt," he said triumphantly, reaching out to grab a hold of her. She tiptoed backwards out of his reach. "Rock salt?" she said ridiculously. "You want me to use the rock salt in our dinner?" She shook her head.

"I am _not _using that crap in my food." She turned and pulled the door open, and then Dean's arm curled around her neck. She looked up at him, feeling his heart thrum steadily against her back. She wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, because she could damn well protect herself and her own. But being wrapped up in Dean's arms made her feel better than anything.

He sighed heavily, hefting Mary higher in his arm as he kissed her head.

"Be safe," he murmured. She nodded, caressing Mary's cheek tenderly. She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too," she whispered back, and warmed at the smile that lifted his lips. "Call Sam okay?"

He grumbled, and pushed her out the door, her laughter echoing in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N**: Chestervelle feels ran away with me. No regrets. I have plans to take this a little further, so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! **Song Lyrics**: Pink Floyd – _Wish You Were Here_


End file.
